User blog:Zorro T. Dracoyena/A Louis and Zorro Conversation: The New Battle Plan
Zorro: *looking at the mail* Good freakin' snot. Louis: *turns from the white board he's writing on* Hello! ...what? Zorro: All this mess from Campbell University. Louis: Ah. *continues writing headings* The soup college. Zorro: But this is it? Slackin', ain't they? Louis: The mailman said there was more comin'. *a package slams on the desk* ...soup, theh it is. Zorro: *stares at the package* ...what d'you think they'll do... Louis: 'Whatever you're thinking, don't do it; I find their futile efforts to be rather entertaining. *backs away from the board* Okay, what are we doing with these things? *gestures to the freshly written fanon titles* I know nobody reads them, but you can't stand to leave things unfinished. Plan of any sort? '''Zorro: '*tosses the letters* I'm figurin' the HQ Crew has a decent enough amount of episodes right now, so it can just sit for the time being. 'Louis: '*writes that down on the board* 'Zorro: '''Why are you holding the marker in your mouth like that? '''Louis: '*takes the marker out* Because it's too hard to write with my hooves. 'Zorro: '''What if the bottom falls out? '''Louis: '''That's why I'm using blue one now. *opens his mouth to show how it's entirely green* Note: Expo marker ink tastes nasty. '''Zorro: '*hesitantly* Good to know... 'Louis: '''What about the others? I... where was I goin'? I thought we could just turn ZNC into a pilot season - y'know, since it doesn't really know what's going on - and then do the actual season one the way it was supposed to be. '''Zorro: '*nods* That could work. 'Louis: '''The "NC" part might have to have a different meaning though. '''Zorro: '''Now the real problem is Time Portals and Dinosaur Island... '''Louis: '''I really can't help you that, but any way you look at it Time Portals is still sitting in the middle of an episode. '''Zorro: '''That obviously has to be finished. *thinks for a while* Whether or not the episodes will still be "Round whatever:" is highly debatable, but we're gonna go through the entirety of World War 2. '''Louis: '*looks at Zorro in curiosity* Uhh... I know one of your three "styles" or whatever of writing is extremely bloody and gorey... You aren't gonna use that, are you? '''Zorro: '''No. I use that as little as I possibly can. '''Louis: '''Okay. But WWII is still pretty nasty. '''Zorro: '''I was trying to figure out what to do about that while we were watching Saving Private Ryan in US History today. *pauses* Yeah, I think I can counter that. '''Louis: '''And Dinosaur Island? '''Zorro: '''That'll still continue, but several of the episodes are gonna have chunks missing from them. '''Louis: I only know of one episode... 'Zorro: '''A Haunting will lose a small part at the beginning, The Black Ice Caverns can be converted to comic form at certain points, and you already know about the Here Be Dragons episode. '''Louis: '''That one's gonna be puny without that... '''Zorro: '*realizes something* I have a scanner now! 'Louis: '*nearly has a heart attack* Okay! Just don't hurt me! - Wait, where'd you get it from? '''Zorro: '''My great grandma. '''Louis: '''OOOOOhhhhh! She had a fancy printer? '''Zorro: '''Printer/scanner/copier. *they both "pound it"* And she would go on Facebook after midnight. '''Louis: '''Why would - okay. Are we done figuring out the fanon? '''Zorro: '''Yes. Time Portals will be dealt with tomorrow since our schools have an early release. '''Louis: '''Gyat it. *a head of lettuce narrowly misses his face* AAAGGGHHHH!!! Category:Blog posts